unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur Lloyd
Real Name: Arthur Franklin Lloyd Case: Lost Brother Location: Logan, Utah Date: 1948 Case Details: Peggie Lloyd was the daughter of Lee "Curly" Lloyd, who served in the Army during World War II. While he was serving his tour of duty, his wife divorced him and placed Peggie, her sister, and her brother, Arthur, in a boarding home in Oroville, California. In 1944, she returned with her second husband to take the girls, leaving Arthur behind as some sort of revenge on Curly. Peggie grew up being told that Curly had abandoned her family. When she asked questions about Arthur, her mother would change the subject. She sometimes wondered if he even existed. She searched hard for any trace of him. In summer 1948, she was looking through boxes in the attic when she found a photo of him, which her mother quickly took away from her. At the age of nine, Peggie was sent to live in a foster home. At age seventeen, she married and had four daughters. Over the years, she remained in contact with her mother. In 1983, she presented her with a picture-filled genealogical chart. She hoped that this would encourage her to say more about Arthur and Curly. Finally, she told her Curly's birthplace: Lindsay, Oklahoma. The next day, Peggie placed a newspaper ad in Lindsay, looking for information about Curly and Arthur. Just nine days later, she received a letter from her aunt, Velma Lloyd, who is married to Curly's brother. She included her phone number and they soon spoke to each other. At that point, Peggie noticed that Curly had also sent her a letter. He wrote about how happy he was to hear from her after all of the time that had passed. Peggie finally learned that Curly was a circus clown both before and after the war, working for Ringling Brothers and other circuses. In 1955, he performed just five miles from her home in Southern California. In 1984, she was finally reunited with him and his family on her forty-third birthday. At the reunion, Peggie learned what had happened to Arthur shortly after their separation. For four years, he traveled with the circus, watching Curly perform. At the time, Curly had no idea where his ex-wife and daughters were living. His friends advised him that circus life was not good for Arthur and that he needed an education instead. With great reluctance, Curly gave Arthur, then six years old, to the care of a Catholic organization in Logan, Utah in fall 1948. The last information Peggie has on him is that he lived in Colorado, Springs, Colorado, around 1963; he had sent Curly two letters at that time. Peggie doesn't know his adopted family's name, but she would like to find him. Tragically, Curly passed away in 1991 without ever seeing him again. Arthur was born on April 21, 1943. He has blond hair and blue eyes. He would now be seventy-six-years-old. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the May 5, 1993 episode. Results: Unsolved. Links: * Arthur Lloyd on Unsolved.com ---- Category:California Category:Utah Category:1944 Category:1948 Category:Unsolved Category:Lost Loves Category:Adoption Cases